Carta de un amnésico
by quevivacandy
Summary: Microfic: No habiendo recuperado aún la memoria, Albert decide declararle su amor a Candy.


Oficialmente la Guerra Florida 2015 ha concluido pero quería compartirles una cartita que nació como requerimiento de mi "fríe cocos" oficial, Elle Andrew, por cumplir uno de sus aportes. Fue ella quien en la Guerra Florida 2014 me alentó a escribir en cada uno de sus aportes unas líneas, haciendo que mi cerebro literalmente se friera pero después de haberlo hecho, fue que me animé a 'disque' escribir algo más.

Así que les comparto lo que me inspiró su último requerimiento. Debíamos declararnos a Candy, suponiendo que éramos todavía un Albert amnésico y no teníamos nada que ofrecerle, más que nuestro amor. Así que esto fue lo que salió.

Saludos a todas y ya me pongo a seguir con el siguiente capítulo de MDLSA. ¡Un fuerte abrazo!

oOoOoOo

Querida Candy

Aún recuerdo cuando desperté del aquel accidente y me sentí caer en un profundo vacío. Todo lo que me rodeaba de pronto se convirtió en una oscuridad interminable a consecuencia de haber perdido todas mis memorias. ¿Quién soy? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿De dónde provengo? ¿A dónde pertenezco? Todo lo que sabía de mí en ese momento era lo que se decía a mí alrededor, era un espía enemigo infiltrado en un tren italiano. Llegué a creer todas esas acusaciones y aunado a la angustia que eso me provocaba, también me agobiaba no saber nada de mi pasado.

Fui trasladado de hospital en hospital y solo susurraba ' _Chicago… Chicago_ ', únicamente ese nombre permanecía presente en mi recuerdo. Fue así como finalmente llegué a esta ciudad y me topé contigo en el Hospital Santa Juana pero como recordarás, en ese entonces no me encontraba muy bien que digamos. ¿Para qué quería la vida si donde quiera que volviera a ver solo recibía silenciosos improperios? En mi estado nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarme y mientras los demás me abandonaban a mi suerte diciendo que mi condición era incurable, fue que empecé a perder el deseo por la vida. Así fue como me encontraste, más delgado y viviendo mi propio infierno pero aunque no quise reconocerlo en ese momento, tú sola presencia me devolvió el aliento.

Cuando te dirigiste a mí con dulzura y pronunciaste este nombre que ahora llevo, algo renació en mi interior. En mi estalló un deseo por la vida aunque pretendí seguir fingiendo todo lo contrario. Perdóname, pensé que si no lo hacía ya no estarías más conmigo. Más tarde comprendí que no te apartarías de mi lado cuando repetidamente me decías que éramos viejos amigos. Fue así como en tú afán de ayudarme, rentaste un apartamento y me llevaste a vivir contigo. Ante todos en este edificio llegamos fingiendo ser hermanos pero las paredes de nuestro apartamento, fueron testigas de cómo el paciente y su enfermera se convirtieron en íntimos amigos. Día tras día me contabas repetitivamente nuestros encuentros, de nuestros amigos, de tu vida y antes de que me diera cuenta, mis sentimientos por ti empezaron a transformarse sin embargo, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro con el solo propósito de apoyarte, te escuchaba pronunciar con anhelo otro nombre mientras yo nuevamente me estaba muriendo pero ahora, por dentro.

Hace más de dos años que viajaste a Nueva York sin saber que te esperaba una definitiva despedida y todo lo que pude hacer en ese entonces fue darte el cobijo de mis brazos con el único propósito de hacer algo para calmar el dolor que te estaba consumiendo. Quizás te preguntarás por qué razón ahora traigo a colación todo esto pero ya no puedo callarlo por más tiempo. Cada vez que te acogía, cada vez que te sentía tan cerca solo sirvió para que se fueran profundizando mis sentimientos. Y desde entonces, ya no quería ser solamente tu buen amigo Albert. He guardado todo este tiempo esto que llevo dentro por respeto a tu amor pasado pero últimamente he notado que algo ha cambiado. Me he dado cuenta la forma en que miras y como te ruborizas cuando te atrapo observándome en silencio. Cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan puedo percibir un anhelo escondido en tus ojos y un brillo que pareciera ser un reflejo de los míos. Las expresiones y reacciones de tu cuerpo me transmiten tantas cosas.

Candy, no creo que pueda equivocarme de esta manera cuando mi corazón late desbocadamente ante esto. Quiero finalmente confesarte aunque sea de esta manera que tú ocupas cada uno de mis pensamientos y que desde hace mucho tiempo te he amado en silencio. Es por ti que hoy soy lo que soy y tú me haces querer cada día ser alguien mucho mejor. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, ni siquiera con un apellido cuento, pero lo que te ofrezco si me aceptas, es darte mi vida y mi corazón completos.

Con todo mi amor, por siempre tuyo.

Albert.


End file.
